Flame Demon Hunters
by kawaiionna27
Summary: AU.13 years ago in a typical cold evening, an intense light suddenly covers the whole world as an army of demons came rushing from a large black portal appeared at the dark sky just after the light vanished. No one knows what really happened, but a few people recognizes it, a sign that the curse with demon blood has finally awaken TO BE ADOPTED BY SORACHITSU7 GAMBATTE!
1. Chapter 1

**AU.13 years ago in a typical cold evening, an intense light suddenly covers the whole world as an army of demons came rushing from a large black portal appeared at the dark sky just after the light vanished. No one knows what really happened, but a few people recognizes it, a sign that the curse human with demon blood has finally awaken and the only way for the demons to return to hell is to kill him. **

**DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**CHAPTER 1: DEMON HUNTERS**

Life will never be the same.

That's what a lot of people were always thinking for the past 13 years after the unfortunate incident. People manage to live with the help of the 7 different kinds of flames combined to make a barrier in the place called Namimori, possibly the only area where the people can live without the threat of demons.

The 7 flames: Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Sun and the rarest Sky flame which is fortunate for them to find few people who has it and helped to complete the barrier.

But they do know that the protection that they have is not permanent. There will become a time that a powerful demon might successfully destroy the barrier or worst, the human who has the curse demon blood will try to and dominate the whole world.

So far they have no leads, besides the fact that the only son of the Sawada Family was rumoured to be the cursed one. Though the clue stops there since the said Family died a long time ago, not killed by demons but assassinated.

And so the only solution that they could think of is that the flame wielders to engaged into different trainings courtesy by the strongest seven (Arcobaleno) as direct orders from a powerful royal blood family that currently ruling Namimori, for them to hunt demons outside the barrier after years of training and hopefully find any survivors. Though they are instructed that their real mission is to find him, the cursed person and kill him to avoid the same tragedy that happened long time ago.

Young flame wielders are no exceptions. They have no choice as they are living in a world where time is very important. Even if they are still young but already an adept demon hunter, then they will be starting their mission already. It is a race between humans and demons on who will survive and who will be annihilated.

Places outside the barrier are now different from before.

Dark clouds traps the sunlight and eventually doesn't allow any entry reach the ground, fully developed cities and the green and peaceful surrounding are now replaced in ruins as no signs of life evident in every places.

These are the places that the demon hunters would go and fulfil their mission.

And one of them named Yamamoto Takeshi, a 13 year old master swordsman with black and serious brown eyes like a natural born hit man and a rain flame wielder. He's been hunting demons for a month already as he successfully kills any demons that come in his way while he goes on with his journey alone with his mission in his mind.

_I need to fulfil the mission, for the sake of my family waiting for me and for a peaceful future._ That is what he always thinks of when he feels lonely as it seems like he's walking in a path where it doesn't have an end as he has currently at the rumoured commanding general demon territory and was passing by a torn looking building only to hear a loud shout as if asking for help coming from the inside.

"NOOOOOOO!"

_They're in trouble!_

The sword master hurriedly run inside the structure only to find a lot of people covered with their own blood recognizing them the same as him, a demon hunter as he spotted a woman leaning against a wall with her blood flows outside her large wound in her stomach.

"R-run.. He's t-too power..ful." As the woman died after giving a warning at the teenage swordsman.

"HAHAHAHA!" A dark and murderous voice echoed the entire area which made the sword master to prepare and proceeded with his fighting stance.

"Another stupid demon hunter huh?" A demon suddenly made his entrance just in front of the swordsman with a pair of large goat horns, wide wings like those of the bats while his lower part of his body resembles like a human figure and also his face with only a pair of red piercing eyes and has long sharp fangs.

"Wow it's a lot younger at this time. You filthy human can't touch me, the great Demon Baal, commanding general of the infernal armies." The demon introduced himself while he glared at the teen with his piercing red eyes but becomes amused since he didn't see any signs that the teen was scared or affected by his glare, instead he smiled darkly and muttered words that was unexpected for the demon to hear.

"Die demon."

Demon Baal instantly became excited, feeling like he will have a good time playing and torturing the teen before killing it.

"You insolent human make me feel excited!hahahahah!" As the demon prepares himself to attack only to see the teen already at his behind with a katana positioned horizontally.

_Shigure Soen Ryu 8 offensive form: Shinotsuku Ame._

Instantly the demon was surrounded by powerful blue flames collapsing as he tries to stands up but fails miserably and looked at the man who attacked him for the last time before his body disappears with the blue flames at the same time.

Yamamato's body suddenly wobbles and left him with no choice but to rest at the former territory of the demon Baal. It seems that his body is now starting to feel the strain of fighting demons everyday and his lack of rest.

_I should rest for a while._

He thought as he close his eyes and letting his tired body to rest and when he was about to drift to his consciousness, he heard a faint laugh.

This caused him to raise his guard up.

"..haha.."

_There it goes that laugh again. A demon? _ Thinking that there are no possible survivors because of how ruthless the demon Baal was.

_So demon Baal with his acquaintance huh. How unusual._

He thought since he knows that high ranking demons have this certain pride that doesn't want to be with someone else with him in his territory since they are greedy and only wants to be the most powerful in a certain area.

So the swordsman silently went to where the voice is coming from while holding his unsheathed katana for him to kill the demon instantly. When reached a part where there's only a single opened door, he instantly position his sword for his another offensive form as he slowly approached the dark room illuminated by a light of a single candle only to find a boy with a gravity defying hair, has an expressive big brown eyes and unexpectedly laughing as he plays with a small demon sky lion.

"I-It tickles- stop! haha!" The small brunet said while holding the small demon sky lion.

Yamamoto was shocked. _How did he survive against that demon, not to mention playing with a demon animal?_

While the swordsman didn't move for a while, the brunet suddenly looked at the direction where the said teen is and blinks for three times with a hint of fear in his eyes unsurely on how he will react as his demon sky lion went in front of the teen and growls angrily.

"W-who are you mister?" the little brunet only managed to say.

TBC

* * *

**Yeah, my first ever story here in fanfiction so please dont kill me guys and hopefully you will all like this :)**

**It's quite hard, searching for the demon names and stuff but it's worth it. Dont forget to review. I'll be continuing this story depending on your feedbacks if it's okay or not ,. Jane!**

**Kawaii onna out!**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I decided to continue with the story! Wahh.. thank you so much for following, favorited and reviewing my first fanfic, so here's my next chappie!

Do not own khr ok!

CHAPTER 2: THE CHILD THAT THE DEMONS WANTED

"Who are you mister?"

The little brunet looked at the teen holding a sword as it looks like he was about to get killed as he felt his body trembled in fear.

"P-Please, do not kill me." He said with his small and shaky voice.

The teen swordsman lowered his sword and sheated it as his shoulder relaxes and releases a loud exhale, maybe he was mistaken after all, he was just a normal kid he thought.

"Are you all right k-"

"Shhhh.." The brunet hushes in a very cute way which made the swordsman wanted to cuddle him.

"Mister hide now, hurry!" He said as he was sensing someone coming.

Yamamoto hurriedly hide inside the rooms closet, unknown what causes him to follow the little brunets command and then there he saw a demon passed by the said room as he stares at the brunet with his red eyes.

"Ushishishi. Hey kid want to come with me?"

The swordsman recognized the demon. Those short blond hair with his bangs that covers his red eyes and has a sharp horns. It could only be the one of the 7 deadly sins, Belphegor; the sloth.

"I don't want to mister, leave me alone." The brunet was not scared, instead he pouted like a little kid refusing his brother.

"You!" Belphegor was no furious as he tries to touch the brunet but before his hands reaches the little brunets body an invisible barrier suddenly protected him.

So this is the barrier that those weak demon are talking about. Belphegor thought as he smirks and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ushishishi! Challenges thrills me kid! I'll comr back for you, I promise." He said as a black smoke engulfed the demon and vanished.

The brunet happily giggled as he holds his pey demon and calls the swordsman.

"Mister you can come out now!"

Yamamoto who was inable to move because of what he saw shooks his head and slowly comes out while grinning.

"Hai!" He said in a happy voice though inside he was thinking _who is this little kid and what's with the barrier against those demons_.

_He can't be the cursed human since he's too young, but maybe he is a clue to where he can find him. _

_"_Mister?" The little brunet called his attention again which made him snap from his thoughts and smiled at the kid.

"Call me Yamamoto Niichan kid." He said with a grin as the brunet nodded as he approaches him.

"I'm Tsu-kun Yamamoto niichan!" He said happily.

Now it seems that the brunet already trusted him, he decided to ask him about himself.

And all that little Tsu-kun knows is that he was 5 years old and has been in this room as long as he can remember with his pet with him. It was quite unnatural for him to not know that this world is now full of demons and even ignorant that his pet is actually a demon sky lion. And as for the barrier, he doesnt know where it came from, he just know that if there were bad demons that approach him with a malicious intent, the barrier will automatically when the swordmaster asks if he knows some of the bad guys(demons) that he already encounter he said two notable demon names, Satan and Lucifer. Those two powerful demons that Yamamoto is sure that he can't defeat, only those with sky flames are he only ones to be on par with those S+ class demons.

"Well what did those two said to you Tsu-kun?" Yamamoto said in a nice and calm way though inside he can feel fear for the kids welfare for him to see two powerful demons and was left alone in this destroyed world where he can only see demons roaming around.

"They wanted me to bring into their world but of course I refused, they looked so mean." He said so innocently as he titled his head to the side.

This statement made Yamamoto curious. _Why did those demon wanted little Tsu-kun?_ He thought worriedly as he looks at the alone brunet and thought of something so that he can protect him.

"Neh, Tsu-kun would you like to come with me? Its lonely in here alone you see?" He said as he smiled sincerely. Little Tsu-kun at first hesitated, since he doesn't know if the teen in front of him will not hurt him as he looks at his demon pet.

"Natsu what do you think?" He asked his demon pet only to nod.

So he decided.

"Okay niichan I'm coming with you!" He said smiling as he held the swordsmans right hand and giggled.

"Let's go?" Yamamoto smiles and looked at his new companion in his journey as the little brunet nods cheerfully.

As the two where already far away from the building, Tsu-kun asked the teen.

"Neh niichan? Where are we going? "

Yamamoto stopped walking. Well he originally planned to hunt more demons but since he found Tsu-kun well maybe he will return to Namimori for now.

"To my hometown, where a lot of nice people are there." He said at the brunet which made him brightly smiles.

"Let's hurry niichan!" As the brunet walks faster than before, looking excited and Yamamoto only nodded.

But before he could even start walking he felt a demon presence that is fast approaching.

"Tsu-kun stay behind me." He said as he unsheated his sword and waited until the demon finally reaches them.

"Oi hunter give the boy back to me!" The demon who has an appearance of a horse on the lower part and a lion in his upper body with still a noticable horn as a sign that he is a demon said as he smiles darkly with his red eyes sparkling as if he wanted to devour the swordsman and the little brunet.

Natsu, the demon sky lion pet growls at the demon as he escapes from the brunets grasps and head straights towards the demon only for him to be burned alive with the dark flames of the low ranking demon.

"What did you just do weak demon?" Yamamoto said seriously as he saw the brunet shocked to see his pet sky lion now in ashes with his tears starts to flow.

Yamamoto was about to finish the lowly ranked demon only to see him already covered in sky flames, and saw the little brunet has the sky flames on both on his hands as his eyes were changed from a warm brown color into a piercing amber eyed colored. He was shocked as he only looks at the brunet as his sky flames extinguished and loss his consciousness after. He approached little Tsu-kun already unconscious with his traces of tears were still there.

_Just who is this little boy. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SATAN AND THE CURSED CHILD

"Why.." A 13 year old brunet mutters with his voice as cold as ice.

He was standing in the middle of a burning house with a 2 lying bodies covered in blood just by his side.

It was his parents, already dead while they tried to protect him against the three merciless killer.

"You dont have a right to ask us cursed child, people will actually praised us for killing you." One of the killers holding a knife with a fresh blood still dripping from it.

He was mad. His family doesn't do anything wrong with them so why?

Why was he treated so badly?

Was it because he was born as a cursed child? It doesn't make any sense for him.

A cursed child, a human with a blood of a demon.

Legends says that people with a demon blood are born when the moon passes by between the earth and the sun known as the total solar eclipse. And coincidentally he was born during that time and because of that he and his family were treated like they have some kind of infectious disease.

They were being isolated.

But the happy family didn't care and just continue living with their not so normal life since there were still others that was treating the unfortunately family in a normal way.

But even so they had hop that the rumours about their son will be slowly forgotten, for the sake of their child.

This wish didn't happen. Until now.

He was angry to those people who killed his parents. To be killed merciless while they didn't do anything bad.

_Its unfair!_

But the one that he was really mad at was himself.

Because of him, because he was a rumored half demon, his kind parents were now gone.

_They didn't deserve to live! Especially him!_

And so for the last time he glared at those killers and grins very darkly, not minding his tears turned into blood an his eyes changed from a brown into a red one.

"Let's die, all together." The brunet laughed wickedly as the ground started to shake violently,not noticing a black portal suddenly appeared at the dark sky as a lot of demons came rushing out just above the brunet. And then a very strong light engulfs the entire world.

"My son, you're awake now, I see." A very calm but terriying voice at the same time echoes at his mind.

_NO!_ I don't know you! Leave me alone!"

The brunet still crying as he grasps his head because of a sharp pain he was feeling but then he felt someone touched his head as his pain magically fades away amd heard a soft and lovely voice.

"Tsunayoshi dear, i'll be giving you this blue pearl necklace,it will protect you."

He nodded in understanding while his eyes were still closed afraid of the scene that he might see as the voice continued.

"But remember, do not remove it no matter what."

"Why?" He asked curiously but then the answer never came as he wears the necklace his vision abruptly fades.

"WAIITT!"

"TSU-KUN WAKE UP!"

Tsu-kun woke up, breathing heavily while his tears were now dried up.

Its been 2 days since his sky lion demon Natsu died and the brunet was slowly getting used to it with the help of the swordmaster.

"Yamamoto-niichan!" The boy suddenly hugged the swordsman as he cries shocking him.

"I-I was scared." He said and cotinued crying out loud as the swordsman caressed his fluffly brown hair to calm him down.

"It's going to be alright." Yamamoto only managed to say. He felt very worried at the child like he was traumatized by something but everytime he asks the poor child he would always answer the same.

He doesn't know.

And hopefully, he doesn't remember anymore.

After little Tsu-kun calms down, he starts telling stories about his dream but it was not understood due to his imagination adding the suppose to be scary dream. Maybe because his mind was unconsciously forgetting the exact dream he has.

The two were currently resting at a shelter of an unknown cemetery which the little brunet wasnt aware yet until he saw a tombstone just beside him making him scream and hide at the swordsman's back.

"Haha. Tsu-kun there's nothing to be afraid of." Yamamoto laughed whole heartedly which he doesn't do for how many years now. Little Tsu-kun pouts as he stares at his niichan making fun of him.

"You meanie!" He said and sniffs cutely before the both of them felt a very powerful dark aura coming towards them. Yamamoto couldn't move for the first time as he was frozen because of that aura.

_Must be a rank s+ demon._

He was about to look at the little brunet when he suddenly spoke,surprising the swordsman.

"Niichan please stay here, he's just visiting me."The child said with his calm expression while looking at the direction where the aura is comong from.

"I'll be back, I promise."And there he runs away leaving Yamamoto behind.

Yamamoto followed him, trying his best to calm himself and concentrate to conceal his presence, unknown to him that his other fellow demon hunters near the cemetery to also follow the enormous aura they felt.

Tsu-kun was panting hard while running. Well, he needed to go far as the swordsman as possible before his visitor will finally caught him. So when he arrived at a very wide ground area a bit far from his previous position, he stopped and waited.

Until a very dark smoke at his front suddenly forms into a human form. A blond gravity deyfying hair just like little Tsu-kun though he has a brown one, and his eyes were colored in bloody red as he smiles beautifully and was wearing a black suit and a long dark cloak.

"Long time no see Tsu-kun." The s+ rank demon went closer at the frowning brunet."Didn't miss me?" He said, acting like he was hurt to be rejected.

"Satan-san, go away! I dont want to come with you. You're a meanie!" Tsu-kun crossed both of his arms as he puffs his cheeks.

It made the demon chuckled."Oi Tsu-kun, did I always tell you that call me Gio-tto and not that lame name." He sighs and cotinued

"And besides i'm you-"

But then Satan or Giotto suddenly felt 3 faint presence coming towards him though the one with a rain flame attribute was already there. He suddenly bursts into a maniacal laugh while the brunet also felt the faint presence of his Yamamoto-niichan.

"Satan, hmm Giotto-san please don't hurt them." The brunet for the first time asked at the demon which made the ruler of the demon world to look at Tsu-kun amused.

_It looks like I can entertain myself for today._

"Hmm. It depends Tsu-kun upon my mood." The blond demon said and smiled so brightly. But Tsu-kun didn't buy the smile since demons are deceiving, especially the most powerful ones and so he looked at him a little mad.

"Whats with that look Tsu-kun?" The laughing demon was about to touch the small rosy cheeks of the brunet when he heard a sudden yell.

"Dont do anything to him!" Yamamoto yelled, unknowingly who was the demon that he was currently facing with.

_The weak human has already arrived._ Giotto thought as his demon instinct hyped up which made him excited as he unconsciously released an increadible amount of his dark aura, rendering the swordsman, the demons near the area amd the other flame demon hunter approaching to stopped moving, all of them except Tsu-kun.

Giotto noticed Tsu-kun and made him really proud as he hug the little brunet, though it made Tsu-kun curious on why the invisible barrier didn't work at the scary demon.

And it could only mean one thing.

Satan doesn't have any bad intention for him just like his demon pet Natsu.

"Aww.. Tsu-kun, that's why I liked you very much." Still hugging the little boy and whispered something that little Tsu-kun didn't heard. "So proud for you, my son."

While Giotto is hugging the little brunet, Yamamoto took it as an opportunity on igniting his blue flames around his 1 long and his 3 short handle swords and strike was about to strike the defenseless back of the blond haired demon, only for him to suddenly stop just by hearing a snap made by the demon himself.

"You're messing with a wrong demon young one." As he snap his finger once again, the swordsman's body suddenly had a lot of deep slash all over his body, renderinghim unconscious and barely breathing.

Tsu-kun's eyes widened as he felt a sudden sharp pain at his head just by seeing his oniichan lying unconscious and covered with his own blood.

A familiar and unpleasant feeling was felt by the little brunet but didn't mind it since right now he needed to see his unconsicous oniichan.

Giotto, grinning much darker as before,feeling the 2 other presence already arrived at their area but he didn't care since he was focused at Tsu-kun and he went near the child again.

"It's not my fault, he was about to kill me." The demon ruler pouts and hugged at the back of the little one as he positions his lips at his right ear. "Tsu-kun there's another way to save your dying friend."

Just by those words, Tsu-kun immediately faced the Demon smiling at him as the demon points at a blue pearl he was wearing.

"That pearl will heal him immediately, but it can be only used once." The demon pointed out.

"But the girl in my memories said that I shouldn't remove it no matter what." Tsu-kun unsure if he's going to believe or not though he can feel that the statement just now has no signs of any lies.

"Well its your choice Tsu-kun." Giotto let go of the little brunet as he happily hums and glares at the differet locations where he felt the presence of the 2 other flame hunters are.

"Aww.. Dont be shy my dear hunters, come out already so we can play." His low and mesmerizing voice echoed throughout the area, and then the two also decided to come out.

The first one was a silver haired teen with his red storm flames already ignited with a skull like cannon attached at his right side, and ready to fire while the second one was a close range fighter, wearing a boxing gloves and his body surrounded by his yellow sun flames.

"Tch. So you are the popular demon ruler." The storm flame user hunter grins as he glares at the S+ ranked demon while the extreme sun flame hunter jumped and went closer at his demon opponent. "I DON'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND A THING! I JUST WANTED TO BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME!" He said yelling at his current enemy, unknown to him that he was the demon ruler, the strongest one.

"Then deal with my little ones first." Giotto with just a snapped of his fingers, and summons a group of class A rank demons as he left the two hunters while his demons will do the job and then returns at the little brunet once again.

"So what's your decision Tsu-kun?" He leans down and stares at the boys expression that is now full of resolve. He didn't replied at the demon as he held his necklace for the last time and then he hurriedly put the necklace at the unconscious swordsman only to feel his whole body to ache just after.

Giotto was very happy.

The moment that he's been waiting for has finally come.

As he watches the little brunet crying in pain while he curls himself, clenching his fists while finding a way on how to stop the pain he's feeling and then slowly, his petite body was covered by a dark smoke.

"Now its time to wake up, my son." The demon ruler with his very strong and commanding voice now lingers throughout the area as the smoke is slowly fading away, only for the former small child figure now replaced by a 13 year old boy, same appearace with the 5 year old Tsu-kun though he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a vest and a dark pants and his eyes were closed as he collapse with his knees.

"The only demon child to experience his time to freeze for a very long time." Demon Satan mutters as he approached the brunet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

As the pair of dark red orbs slowly appeared upon his name being called.

And that's he third chapter, comments? :)

Hope you like it minma!

Till next time

Mwahhh

Beta reader anyone? XP


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys. So busy with school .ugh.. and now I can't even think of other ideas. So I appreciate if someone can actually adopt this story. Just pm me.

Ill support the new author for this story if there is someone who is interested.

And thank you for the readers who followed and favorited this story. Im so touched by all of you guys.

For nowits a bye bye readers and fanfiction.


End file.
